


Three Peas in a Pod

by Crowzeal



Series: MCYT highschool thing [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, tubbo and purpled are good pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowzeal/pseuds/Crowzeal
Summary: Tommy forgets his lunch.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT highschool thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 323





	Three Peas in a Pod

"Remember to grab your lunch, Tommy," Wilbur said, "It's right over there." Wilbur, Tommy's annoyingly naggy older brother, said for what felt like the fifth time that morning, gestured to the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah, yeah," Tommy rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his glass of orange juice, sighing at the burst of flavor entering his mouth. He scooped up another spoonful of cereal and stuffed it into his mouth. "Seriously, y-"

"Swallow the food first before talking," Wilbur interrupted. Tommy scowled, gulping down the Fruit Loops. 

"Seriously, you don't need to be so naggy about it. I'm a most responsible man." Tommy tsk-ed. 

The brunette snorted in response. "Tch. Tell that to Tubbo's notebook you misplaced in someone else's bag or the lunch box you left at school the past few weeks or my goddamn fish that you murdered!" Wilbur's voice got significantly louder at the last point. 

"Wh-- that was an accident, okay? It's not my fault that fish are so forgettable," Tommy retorted, aggressively setting down his glass of orange juice, to which Wilbur shot him a glare.

"You literally--" Wilbur paused, sighing, "Oh, whatever. Go brush your teeth and make sure you have everything packed. Don't wanna miss the bus now, do you?"

Tommy's eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the kitchenette wall, the time 7:15 displayed with the hands. "Oh, shoot." Tommy rose from his seat and carried his dishes over to the sink, setting them down and flipping the water handle, the liquid splashing onto his plate. He scrubbed for a solid ten seconds before tucking the dishes into the drying rack and bolting upstairs, nearly tripping over the stacks of useless items he had lazily left on the floor. Tommy sped-run scrubbing his teeth and snatched his backpack up from the floor (making sure to have counted the amount of belongings he was bringing with him), and descending the stairs, arriving back into the humble kitchen.

Tommy was sure he had everything with him, so he simply raced across the kitchen and slid into the living room, seeing that Wilbur had his backpack slung onto his shoulder and his sneakers on his feet. "Got everything?" Wilbur asked the blondette, who nodded vigorously in response, wrestling with his shoelaces after sliding on his coat. "Let's go, then," Wilbur smirked as he threw open the door, the cold wind rushing in. Tommy scurried out, right on Wilbur's tail and slammed the door behind him after tucking his hands into his pockets and making sure he had his extra set of keys. 

The pair of brothers walked down the street, with Tommy making sure he was always a few steps ahead of his older brother because he was the "superior one." They arrived at their bus stop with perfect timing, seeing the yellow bus turn the corner and speed towards them, stopping at the place they were standing. The doors dramatically opened, and Tommy pushed ahead, stepping into the bus before Wilbur. He shot Wilbur a cheeky grin, who rolled his eyes in response, and plopped into the front row. He didn't exactly have any friends who were on his bus, since they all either walked to school, only took the bus on the way back, or drove to school, so Tommy always took the opportunity to do whatever the hell he did on his phone. 

He stuffed his hand into his backpack and only now noticed that it felt more spacier than usual. He arched his eyebrow and unzipped his front pocket, trying to figure out the cause of this. "Gasp," Tommy murmured dramatically, slapping a hand over his forehead, realizing why his backpack had felt so different.

Despite the countless times Wilbur had reminded him, he had forgotten his lunch. 

Needless to say, Tommy was starving. 

In total, Tommy had eaten one bowl of cereal and.... that's it. He usually would grab a bite of his Twinkies or snack on an apple in between classes and then deal with his main course during lunch, and he had done none of that thanks to the fact that he forgot his goddamn lunch bag. So here he was, sat down at a lunch table with his two friends staring at him in anticipation, as if waiting for him to whip out his meal and devour it in one bite.

"Tommy, are you not eating today?" Tubbo was the first to break the silence, clutching his sandwich in one hand and his thermos in the other. He blew a lock of brown hair out of his face before popping open his thermos cap and taking a sip, his face contorted with confusion.

"Yeah." Purpled added, narrowing his, funnily enough, purple eyes. "By the time I've just finished my first bagel half--" He gestured to the final piece of the half "--you've already emptied out your entire lunchbox." 

"You don't even have your lunchbox with you, which--" Tubbo gasped, "Wait..." The two boys exchanged knowing glances, with Tommy annoyingly watching on the other side of the table.

Purpled sighed, setting his bagel half down and gazing at Tommy dead in the eyes. "You didn't forget your lunch, did you?"

"Took you long enough," Tommy snorted, sighing. "Yeah, yeah I did." He threw his hands up in the air, leaning back as far as possible without tumbling off. "It's kinda embarrassing, too, 'cuz Wilbur was super pressed about making sure I brought my lunch."

Tubbo frowned, "So you're not eating today?" 

Tommy shook his head. 

"You can't just not eat, Tommy!" Tubbo cried, fumbling with the zipper of his lunchbox. He flipped it open and pulled out an apple, sliding it over to Tommy. "You have to eat something." 

Tommy hesitated, before accepting the bright red apple, "Uh, you sure? This is your lunch, I shouldn't be..." 

"Shush." Tubbo replied firmly. The brunette turned to Purpled, smiling. 

Purpled returned with an unamused stare. "No." 

"Purpled...." Tubbo warned, bringing his mouth to the blonde's ear and started to, Tommy presumed, whisper. Purpled's eyes widened, glancing down at his pair of brownies and then back at Tubbo. Purpled sighed, before reluctantly sliding a brownie over to Tommy. 

"Did you just blackmail him?" Tommy asked in disbelief. Tubbo smiled sheepishly. 

"Since we're apparently sharing food," Purpled butted in, changing the subject, gesturing to Tubbo's bag of pretzels, "I'll give you my fruit gummies in exchange for those." 

Tubbo didn't even hesitate, shoving his pretzels into Purpled's chest. The purple-eyed boy snorted, handing him the fruit gummies. "Dude, you actually like those things?" Purpled fake gagged, and Tubbo giggled in response. Tommy watched as the two bicker about who had the better taste, and he smiled taking a bite out of the brownie Purpled had spared him. 

"Hey, spare some food for me too!" Tommy interrupted, attempting to steal the other brownie, to which Purpled defensively put his hands over the brownie, flashing a middle finger, albeit giggling like crazy. 

The rest of the lunch period ended up just being a battle and exchange of stealing each other's snacks and fighting to snatch them back. Tommy ended up with a brownie and a half, a scoopful of fruit gummies, and a cheese stick.

"You look like you had a lot of fun today." Wilbur remarked as he unlocked the front door of their house.

Tommy returned with a toothy smile. "You could say that."

"I'm glad." Wilbur kicked off his shoes and turned to Tommy, "Did you enjoy your lunch today? I hope you did. Phil worked very hard on that pasta, you know." 

Tommy stiffened and slowly turned his back to Wilbur, avoiding any eye contact. He heard the sound footsteps getting quieter and quieter, and then--

"TOMMY!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this instead of paying attention in school so sorry if it's a bit rushed lol...


End file.
